


[podfic] Check Me Out (and Other Things Not to Say to Your Local Librarian)

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [30]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: A podfic of my Library AU story.





	[podfic] Check Me Out (and Other Things Not to Say to Your Local Librarian)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Check Me Out (and Other Things Not to Say to Your Local Librarian)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017748) by [speccygeekgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl). 



> Much like the original story, no one asked for this, I just wanted to do it.

Title: Check Me Out (and Other Things Not to Say to Your Local Librarian) [[link to text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12017748)]  
Author: speccygeekgrrl  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 7.7 MB  
Fandom: Mystery Science Theater 3000  
Rating: General Audiences  
File Length (word count): 11:03 (1697)

[Download Audiofic Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2FkQIzSKdnmam9TczNIRGR3Ulk)


End file.
